


Rejection

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [12]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what she said, but he felt he should try, or else he wouldn’t get anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: He knew what she said, but he felt he should try, or else he wouldn’t get anywhere.

~~~

John cocked his shoulders in turn, as if working out a kink in his neck, and exhaled heavily. He shrugged his shoulders again to adjust his suit coat, and knocked on the door of Katia’s current hotel room. It had been a few weeks since their last noteworthy encounter, shortly following his last fight with her brother, but every word she said hung heavily in his mind. He knew he was taking something of a risk in doing this, but he thought he wouldn’t get anywhere if he didn’t try something. So he took another deep breath and knocked.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Katia remarked, opening the door a little and leaning against the jamb. She looked so much like she did when he first met her, hair something of a mess though more tame now that she’d tied some of it back and seemed to start putting more effort into its natural curl, still wearing that white tank top she seemed to wear under everything, with a blue button-down shirt hanging off around her arms.

“…Wow,” he said, exhaling a little and shaking his head. “You look great.” He cleared his throat a little, softly, and continued, “Um, how about that coffee? Actually I was thinking we could upgrade to dinner. I know this…place…”

“John,” she said, more to shut him up than anything. She sighed a little, folding her arms across her chest and watching him for several moments. “John,” she said again, softly. “I thought we talked about this.”

“We did,” he said, “but I thought maybe we could move things forward a little. Nothing major.”

“I told you I was happy with what we had. Don’t fuck it up, John.”

John just nodded, and stepped away from the door, turning to leave. Katia leaned out into the hallway and then stepped out, closing the door behind her. He stopped and looked at her again. “What do you want?” she asked.

“I’d like to buy you a cup of coffee,” he said. “Or dinner. Whichever you want.”

“Please go home, John,” she said, leaning against the wall again with her arms folded across her chest. “If I want anything to do with you I’ll send you a message, just like normal.”

John simply nodded and turned, walking back down the hall and refusing to look at her. He couldn’t bear for her to see the weight in his throat, the confusion in his eyes after all the effort he put into this, all the thought on every word, on what to wear or how to style his hair. It wasn’t worth anything anymore.


End file.
